


Flaws

by colerfuldarkness666



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness666/pseuds/colerfuldarkness666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim pick themselves undone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

He was crass. Rough and smooth, reckless but at the same time so precise. He threw himself into ridiculous situations and without a half thought of who he shot and what broke. He still killed, that was pretty bad, though he was pickier about it now. He could get under your skin, little by little and pick at it. He would start a fight just to see people get riled up then laugh. It gave him a certain glee that was just, just bad. He drank straight from the milk carton. He had the toilet paper faced down (the heathen). He ran hot and –dear Lord help him – if he found one more pair of rolled up socks around the floor or in the blankets he was gonna stuff them where they shouldn’t go! And he cared. He left plates of food and switch the coffee to decaf. Loved, so much he would hurt himself.

But you would know this. You would know because he said it, he would tell you.

“What the shit fuck was I supposed to do?!”

“He had it coming since he first thought of laying hands on those girls.”

“You get this cute little pout and it get’s me all tingly when you’re piss.”

“For the last time there is no study that proves the other way is cleaner. Shit Christ I’ll leave you dam leaves next time!”

“Because I don’t want to see you hurt Tim, dammit! I can’t!”

But you. You’re quiet and you brood. You think and analyze. You’ve been hurt and abandoned and- and Dear God no you can’t let that happen- not again. You can’t feel that again. So you don’t feel at all. You have it all locked up in and you leave it there to mold and rust, you think it’ll be gone eventually. But they stay and if anything they’ve been growing. You have a caffeine addiction that is just not normal and you secretly love the smell of jasmines but whatever. It’s not like it’s his favorite tea. This also means you don’t talk, you just kind of assume people get the importance and you try not to overthink your relations and – oh gosh you’re turning into Bruce.  
So where he has his heart, his flaws right on his sleeve you have yours so buried deep you don’t even look at them. But they all get brought up. He digs them all out when something in his eyes cracks and he turns around to leave. With a terrible attempt at nonchalant he shrugs, making for the door and throwing over his leather cladded shoulder  
“Yeah never mind. Sorry for bothering.”

And you know. All of a sudden you just know this is it and if he walks out he won’t come back cause goddam his stubbornness it’s as bad as yours. Just look how long it took him to warm up to Bruce and Dick.

So you’re not even thinking when you desperately reach and grab his wrist with “Your socks are pissing me off.”

He blinks “My socks?”

You nod with a wince cause that was probably the stupidest and most terrible out of context thing you could’ve said but everything is crashing down and no you need this. For him to stay and listen. ‘Yeah. Um, you roll them up and I think it’s so contradictory since you actually keep you’re safe houses and apartment pretty neat but. You leave your socks around and I’ll find them in the blankets and around the floor and it annoys me. They don’t exactly smell like roses. I actually don’t mind you drinking from the carton since half the time I drink straight from the soda bottles. I’m starting to like tea and I feel conflicted like I’m cheating on coffee. But I do, I do like this here, this apartment and I like working here cause it’s not work it feels more like living now and I know that’s because of you but it freaks me out. And I know I don’t show it and-and I’m like repressed but I am freaked out cause. Cause I’m annoyed that you still refuse to work with the others, mainly Bruce and Dick, but you’re still here. With me! And I also love that cause I want to keep you here, with-with me and. And it’s scary. I’m scared.” Your voice is softer and he’s stepping closer. “And I hate that but I am and- but”

“Hey.” He slowly brings his hand up, like he’s scared of startling you, to smooth over your hair. “Hey, it’s okay, not all at once. Okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.’

His arm, the one you’re still desperately holding, comes up and you let it go. Only to see if it comes back to you. And it does. It wraps around you bring you securely into him and you dive into the warmth. You grip his shirt and that stupid leather jacket he always wear and just “No it’s not. Cause I can lose you.”

It’s all so real, he’s warm and firm and there.

The wetness falling to his chest doesn’t bother him, he only pulls you closer. “No, c’mon Babybird. I’m sorry if I pushed you too-“

“No. You don’t get to apologize. I’m sorry.” 

And he chuckles, the asshole, and you feel the smile on your head and the relief in his chest. “Okay, whatever you say. But just- Tim you’re not going to lose me. You’re not going to lose me in the field and you’re not going to lose me in here. I don’t even want to even consider anywhere you’re not. Your too much fun to tease.’

“Jerk.” But it has no sting. You guys just stay there holding each other, and you feel so raw but it’s so good. To feel, to hold and have.


End file.
